In one aspect, this invention relates to a process for converting isoalkanes and alcohols to a product mixture comprising higher alkanes and ethers employing a supported trifluoromethanesulfonic acid.
The use of supported trifluoromethanesulfonic acid catalysts for the alkylation of branched alkanes (isoparaffins) with alkenes (monoolefins) to higher alkanes is known and has been described in the patent literature, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,220,095. It is also known to prepare tertiary ethers (MTBE or ETBE) from branched alkenes (isoolefins) and alcohols in the presence of a catalyst comprising trifluoromethanesulfonic acid and a zeolite. The present invention is directed to a process which simultaneously converts branched alkanes and linear alcohols to a product mixture comprising both higher alkanes and tertiary ethers, in the presence of supported CF.sub.3 SO.sub.3 H catalysts. This product mixture is 8 valuable motor fuel having a relatively low vapor pressure and a high octane rating.